


A Night To Remember

by A_Lynn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Lesbian, Marriage Proposal, Nicole's birthday, Shorty's, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynaught Brotp, Wynonna/Nicole Brotp, nicole haught - Freeform, proposal, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lynn/pseuds/A_Lynn
Summary: Nicole wakes up on the morning of her 27th birthday with plans that will surely make theday unforgettable...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cute Wayhaught proposal fic so here you go. Leave me comments because I love reading them! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, send me Wayhaught fic suggestions! Ch.2 coming soon

Nicole awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the blinds, bathing the bedroom in soft welcoming light. She also quickly became aware of Waverly’s hand which was pushed into her face. Waking up entangled in her girlfriend was the best way to start any day in Nicole’s opinion, but that didn’t mean that having something shoved into her face was necessarily comfortable. Nicole removed her girlfriend’s hand and laid it down gently on the bed before rolling over and stretching. 

“I’m 27 years old today” she thought to herself as her body settled from the stretch and she mentally prepared herself for what was about to unfold that day. She was going to propose to Waverly tonight. The brunette had wanted to throw her a big birthday bash at Shorty's but Nicole had insisted that all she wanted was to have a quiet and intimate evening in with her girlfriend. It took more than a little fighting on Nicole's part but she'd finally managed to get Waverly to agree to settle down, though she'd made some big speech about how it was cruel that she'd been denied the opportunity of planning a birthday party for her first ever girlfriend or something along those lines. 

Waverly was still living at the Homestead because it was safer there, what with the few remaining revenants that were still lurking around, but she spent almost all of her free time at Nicole’s apartment, much to both women’s pleasure. Nicole used to hate mornings but ever since she had started dating Waverly they had become her favorite part of the day. She lived for the mornings when she got to wake up with the younger woman curled up next to her or, more often than not, sprawled out however she liked, limbs forcing their way past and into Nicole’s body. 

Nicole placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s forehead before slipping from the bed. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants from her dressed and slipped them on over her long legs, letting them settle low on her hips as she entered the bathroom. She made quick work of brushing her teeth before padding into the kitchen in search of a glass of water. She grabbed her long red hair and scooped it atop her head, pulling a hair tie from around her wrist and wrapping her long red mane up into a messy bun. 

She took a cup from one of the cabinets and filled it with water from the sink, downing the entire glass the second after it was full. She did this once more before she was satisfied, and no sooner had she set the glass in the sink did Waverly appear.

“Morning baby” Waverly mumbled sleepily as she emerged from the hallway wearing an old T-shirt of Nicole’s which hung down well past her waist. She rubbed her eyes before shooting her hands into the air in a stretch that coincided with a particularly loud yawn. 

Nicole took this opportunity to swoop in and grab Waverly by the waist and hoist her up onto the nearest counter, causing the younger women to erupt into giggles which sounded a little strange because she was still mid-yawn.

“Morning sleepyhead” Nicole smiled widely as she snaked her hands up Waverly’s back underneath the t-shirt, drawing light patterns on the brunette’s back with her fingertips.

Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist and brought her hands up to rest on the redhead’s face, thumbs rubbing her temples as she gently massaged her girlfriend’s head. 

“Happy birthday” Waverly whispered with a smile and leaned in to kiss Nicole but not before whispering “old lady”. Nicole was 3 years her senior, and Waverly knew fully well that she hated it when people called her old.

Nicole dodged the kiss and pulled back to look up at Waverly who was grinning down at her impishly.

“Old lady?! Is that what you just said?” she screeched in disbelief, jerking back before trying to contain herself when she saw the look of amusement on Waverly’s face. Waverly was baiting her, and she was falling right into her trap. Well two could play at that game. 

“Well” Nicole smoothed out her tone “If I’m such a cradle robber maybe I shouldn’t be having sex with such a young woman ” she said matter of factly and moved to leave the counter but Waverly tightened her grip around Nicole’s waist.

“No no I’m sorry don’t be mad at me!” the brunette laughed and pulled Nicole back in towards her, hoping that a kiss would be more than ample in terms of an apology. “Besides, I think it’s sexy that you’re older”.

Nicole knew she was taking Waverly’s bait but she couldn’t help it. 

“Well if I’m so old, maybe I should be with someone old like me. Hmm, let’s make a list of all the old eligible bachelorettes in town” she threw her hands in the air and Waverly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s italicization of the word “old”. 

“That woman who runs the counter at the pharmacy, she looks like she cleans up real nice” Nicole prattled on, knowing that Waverly knew the woman was at least in her 60s. “And what’s her name from the supermarket isn’t bad either--” Nicole paused momentarily before continuing with a smile when she realized that her trump card had presented itself. “Wynonna’s single, and I mean, I know she’s your sister but I’m not blind, she’s pretty hot” she wracked her brain of other things to say that she knew would really piss Waverly off without actually hurting her. “Who knows, we might be a good match”. Nicole would have continued but stopped when she saw the unamused look on her girlfriend’s face.

“You are such a pain in the ass” Waverly mumbled, bitter because Nicole had found a way around her trap. 

“Yeah but I’m your pain in the ass” Nicole replied with a dimpled smile.

Waverly’s resolve melted immediately at Nicole’s words. “Damn right you’re mine, and don’t you forget it” Waverly remarked as she pulled the Officer into her forcefully by the waist. “And speaking of asses, Haught damn” she smirked, hands running down to cup the redhead’s behind over her underwear.

“You’re one to talk” Nicole whispered, her lips ghosting Waverly’s before finally capturing the younger woman’s sweet lips with her own. 

A shiver ran down Nicole’s spine as she felt Waverly’s hands playing with the hairs at the nape of her neck. She couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, pushing herself further into the counter.

“Mm baby” Waverly mumbled as she tried to roll into Nicole in a desperate attempt to gain friction. The young Earp found that she liked bending down to kiss Nicole for a change. It was a view she wasn’t quite used to, and she enjoyed not having to crane her head up in order to overcome their height difference. It made her feel bold and in control, but it was short lived when Nicole pulled away.

“Come on, let’s not start something we can’t finish. I’ve got to get ready for work” she said regrettably, giving Waverly a chaste kiss. 

“But Baby” Waverly removed her shirt and laid it in her lap, her perky breasts on full display and inches from Nicole’s face. “Don’t you want one of your birthday presents?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole asks Wynonna for her blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the first chapter a few times just to change some little details so that the story is consistent. 
> 
> I saw this ring on instagram and thought it was absolutely perfect for Waverly! Excuse my terrible attempt at describing it in this chapter :)  
> [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BP0bq_ngHnN/?taken-by=diyherz)
> 
> As always, comments are much appreciated!

Nicole had a spring in her step as she entered the police station. Normally the collected officer would have been anxious about being 45 minutes late for work but right now she couldn’t care less; nothing could ruin the mood she was in. Waverly had insisted on giving her some rigorous birthday love before her shift and she’d been on cloud nine ever since.

The office was unusually quiet but Nicole knew better than to question it. She had learned from her time on the force that a quiet office was a good sign. Quiet meant no impending danger which, for Purgatory, was a rare occurrence. Besides, she had something important on her mind and she needed to find Wynonna. 

She tiptoed her way past the front desk and Nedley’s Office and rounded the corner to the Black Badge room where she was greeted by the familiar sight of Wynonna sitting cross-legged on a desk with a box of donuts in her lap and scrolling through her phone. 

“There she is!” Wynonna announced, gaze breaking from the screen. “I was starting to wonder if you were even gonna show up today” she extended the box of donuts out to Nicole. “Oh and happy birthday” she smiled, “though it looks like you already got your present” the oldest Earp added with a playful smirk, tapping her neck.

‘Damn it Waverly’ Nicole berated her girlfriend in her head, her face turning almost as red as her hair. She’d forgotten that she was sporting a string of hickeys on her neck from earlier that morning, courtesy of none other than little miss Waverly Earp. Though Nicole certainly hadn’t minded receiving them at the time she hastily buttoned up her collar and vowed to get revenge on Waverly when she got back home.

“Um, uh--where’s Dolls?” Nicole stalled, buying some time while she tried to shovel her embarrassment aside and work up the courage she knew she had within her.

“Oh, yeah I don’t know. He told me but I don’t remember. To be honest I wasn’t listening” Wynonna responded, returning her attention to her donut.

‘Calm down Nicole’ the redhead thought to herself. ‘You’ve fought revenants and you’ve even been shot! You can do this, it’s now or never’ she said to herself in her head. ‘It’ll be fine. If you know her like you think you do, it’ll be fine’. 

“Hey, so there’s something I’d like to ask you” Nicole forced out with the most level voice she could manage.

“Okay shoot” Wynnona said before erupting in a howl of laughter. “Get it? Shoot? Because you’re a cop?”

Despite her nerves Nicole couldn’t help but crack a smile at the stupid, though unintentional pun as she gave Wynonna a playful push.

“I crack myself up. Okay continue, I’m all ears” Wynonna promised as she slipped her phone into her back pocket and took another swig of her coffee.

“Look, I don’t really know where to start so I’ll just show you” Nicole said, pulling out the ring box and flicking it open to reveal the ring that she’d picked out from hundreds of others during one of her countless trips to the jewelry store; the ring that she’d known was the one the second she’d laid eyes on it. 

The double-banded rose gold ring sported an elegant diamond in the center, complimented by a smaller diamond trim, but it bordered on classy rather than flashy. Nicole had gone all out on it but she didn’t regret it in the slightest. She was only going to propose once in her lifetime and Waverly was more than deserving and worthy of an insanely expensive piece of jewelry .

“HOLY SHIT” Wynonna did an honest to God spit take and grabbed for the box in order to get a better look at the ring. 

“SHHH!!” Nicole whisper-screamed at Wynonna as she threw her hand over the older woman’s mouth, casting a quick glance around to make sure that no one was anywhere within earshot.

“Why are you freaking out, Waverly’s not here” Wynonna hissed after she’d freed her face from the hand that Nicole had shoved onto it.

“Sorry, I know but I’m already SO paranoid I haven’t told anyone, I could hardly risk even telling you” Nicole explained, earning a face from Wynonna. “It’s been hard as shit to hide this from Waverly as it is; you know how perceptive she is”. 

“Yeah, unfortunately I do” Wynonna conceded, reminded of the time she’d tried to break into Gus’ liquor cabinet when she was in high school and Waverly had caught her. “It’s downright annoying is what it is” she muttered and rolled her eyes.

“Really? I always thought it was kind of cute..” Nicole smiled shyly but was brought back to reality by the sound of the older Earps’ voice.

“I have to admit I’m impressed with your choice; it’s very Waverly. She’ll love it” Wynonna stated and closed the box, handing the ring back to Nicole with a smile. 

“So is this okay?” the redhead asked nervously slipping the ring box back into her jacket pocket.

Wynonna took a bite of her donut and finished it with another swig of coffee before continuing. “What do you mean ‘is this okay’?” she asked confusedly.

“Like, is this cool with you? Are you okay with me doing this? This affects you too and if you’re not okay with this then I’d really like to know about it” Nicole asked earnestly.

Wynonna scoffed and rolled her eyes but couldn’t help a grin from tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“Seriously, you are such a dork dude. If you’re asking for my blessing which is what I think is going on here” she was assured with a shy nod from Nicole, “then the answer is of fucking course!!”. 

Nicole sighed audibly in relief which was met with a chuckle from the older Earp.

“Why the hell wouldn’t I be okay?” she asked but didn’t give the Officer time to answer before jumping into her next statement. “I have this theory you see--”

“Oh boy” Nicole mumbled but Wynonna just ignored her and continued.

“You make Waverly happy yeah?” Wynonna asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

“I mean... I certainly hope so...I try my best to” Nicole stuttered before she was cut off abruptly.

“Well you do” Wynonna continued. “So -- you make Waverly happy, and because she’s happy she does all these little things for me like...do my laundry and cook me dinner, bring me donuts, y'know stuff like that, and all of those things make me happy.”

“Okay…” Nicole said slowly, not quite sure what the point was. “So what exactly does that mean?”

“What’d you mean what does that mean?!” Wynonna asked as if it was obvious. “Do the math! Add those together, carry the one, and you’ve got it. In other words, you indirectly make me happy. So duh I’m behind this 100% dude!” she slugged the officer in the shoulder with her fists.

Nicole exhaled in relief, suddenly feeling stupid for being so nervous. “Thanks Wynonna. That means a lot to me”

“In all seriousness though, I’m really happy that you’re doing this” the older woman replied. “You’re an amazing person and an even more amazing girlfriend to my baby sister. You treat her like she deserves to be treated and I’m pretty positive no man would be as good to her, let alone have the decency to ask me for permission to marry her. No one deserves Waverly but you. You’re quite the gentlewoman, plus you’re badass as all hell” she finished her statement with a grin.

Nicole laughed heartily at Wynonna’s little speech but regained her composure when she remembered that there was still more that she wanted to say. “But really Wynonna, thank you. This means a lot to me, and I promise you I will never hurt her. You have my word”. 

The officer had to rein herself in from getting carried away and giving a sappy speech about how she more than just loved Waverly; she was in love with every aspect of her. To Nicole, Waverly was the sun, moon, and all of the stars. Nothing she did or had mattered unless Waverly was by her side to experience it with her. 

“I know you wouldn’t” Wynonna said confidently, reclaiming her spot atop the desk. “Wow, I’m going to have a sister in law” she exhaled heavily, the reality of the situation beginning to set in. “That’s certainly not something I ever thought I’d say. When are you asking her?”

“Tonight” Nicole replied steadily. “But I’m going to need your help”.

Wynonna’s reply was quick and simple. “I’m in”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught proposal finally happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update. I had finished the chapter but then decided at the last minute to completely re-write it. Let me know what you think by dropping me a comment because I love reading them.

-12:30 PM, Purgatory Police Station-

Nicole’s legs were bouncing up and down rapidly underneath the desk while she filled out some paperwork that had piled up from the week before. She was full of nervous energy and it was manifesting itself in the only way it knew how. Ever since she was a kid she would shake and tap her legs whenever she got overly nervous or excited. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn’t notice Waverly until she was right in front of her.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Waverly reached over the front desk where Nicole was sitting and in one swift motion pulled her in for a kiss.

“Hey!” Nicole said in surprise when she was released. “I didn’t even hear you come in”.

“Well, glad to know Purgatory’s police officers are so attentive” the brunette jabbed playfully as she made her way through the push door and stopped when she was standing next to Nicole behind the desk, one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“I’ve just got a bit on my mind today” Nicole replied, swinging her chair over so she was facing the younger woman. This was one of the few moments where Waverly was taller than her and Nicole enjoyed the change. 

“Yeah? Like what?” Waverly scratched her girlfriend’s head gently. 

“Just..work stuff” Nicole lied, relaxing into the gentle touch. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you” she changed the subject in the hopes of fending off too many questions from Waverly.

“I brought you some lunch” Waverly replied, holding up a bag for emphasis “Since, yknow, I kind of didn’t let you pack one this morning” she blushed slightly.

It made Nicole smile how Waverly could take control in the bedroom and absolutely ravage her without shame or hesitation yet blush at the mere recollection of her actions hours later. “Hmm, but I bet you’re not sorry about it” Nicole narrowed her eyes and smiled slightly.

“Not in the slightest” Waverly replied with a devious smile.

“Well neither am I” Nicole countered and craned her head up in order to give Waverly a kiss. “Thank you though. I was wondering what I was going to do about food”.

“You get off work at 7 today?” Nicole asked even though she’d made sure of this fact about 15 times already. Waverly got off at 7 while she got off at 6, but she’d had to tell her girlfriend a little white lie and pretend she had to work until 8. She felt absolutely awful about lying to her but she knew it was necessary.

“Yes ma’am, and then I’m gonna head to your place and cook you a big ol dinner for when you get back and then I’m gonna give you your birthday presents baby” Waverly whispered seductively, grabbing Nicole by her shirt collar and pulling her forward so she could plant one on her. 

“Waverly Earp are you trying to proposition me?” Nicole mumbled against the brunette’s lips, trying her best to adopt a commanding tone but failing considering how red in the face and turned on she was just imagining what Waverly had in store for her.

“Is it working?” the younger woman asked when she pulled back, hands still gripping her collar reminding her who was in control at the current moment.

“Well...yeah” Nicole admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Hmmm” Waverly hummed in triumph, pulling Nicole back in and capturing her lips again. “Mkay, I’ll see you later honey I gotta go” Waverly slid her hands down Nicole’s back and squeezed what she could grab of her ass before turning on a dime and walking past the push door of the desk and down the hallway.

“This girl is gonna be the death of me” Nicole thought to herself. Waverly made sure to walk with extra sway in her hips as she left the station because she didn’t need to be looking behind her to know that Nicole was watching.

 

-06:35 PM, Purgatory Police Station-

 

“Hey” Nicole greeted Wynonna as she entered the the Black Badge Office. 

Wynonna offered a greeting in reply but Nicole couldn’t quite make it out, what with the older woman’s voice being muffled by yet another donut from the break room. 

“Just wanted to let you know I’m heading out in a minute. Have you thought of an excuse yet?” Waverly was going to ask a lot of questions, and she knew that whatever Wynonna came up with had to be airtight in order to avoid Waverly finding out about what was really going on.

“Not yet” Wynonna admitted, knowing Nicole would not be happy with her answer. “But don’t worry, I’ll think of something in the moment!” she defended herself. 

“And you’re confident that whatever you come up with will work? ” Nicole crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring expectantly at Wynonna as she tried to stifle a laugh. Knowing her she’d probably come up with the most ridiculous lie on the face of the planet in order to get Waverly to jump in her jeep and rush home.

“Of course!” Wynonna clutched her heart and feigned being wounded by Nicole’s lack of confidence in her. “I’m THE Wynonna freaking Earp, queen of quick, spur of the moment, on your feet thinking! Come on, do really think I would mess this up for you? Trust me!” Wynonna slugged her in the shoulder before sauntering over to the table in the center of the room.

“Ok” Nicole took a deep breath and exhaled. “I do”. And it was the truth. She’d put her life in Wynonna’s hands more than a few times and while it had been scary sometimes, in the end her friend never let her down, and she wasn’t going to start today.

“What does she think y’all are doing tonight anyways?” Wynonna asked out of curiosity, picking up a file Dolls had left for her on the table.

“I don’t know, going back to my place for a quiet evening in or something like that” Nicole answered distractedly, stealing a glance at the clock.

“Hmm, well whatever it is I highly doubt it’ll be quiet” Wynonna flipped through the file quickly before tossing it back on the table and giving her sly wink.

“Yknow, most normal people don’t actively think about their baby sister’s sex life” Nicole said, but secretly prayed that Wynonna was right. “Just give me the signal when it’s done yeah?”

“Don’t worry Haughtshot I got this. I promise I’ll keep you up to speed, send you updates every minute, I promise”. Wynonna crossed her heart for emphasis.

“Alright” Nicole nodded. “And thank you thank you thank you for doing this for me” she added for probably the dozenth time that day.

“All in a day’s work” Wynonna said in her most humble voice possible as she waved Nicole off. “See you later kid, break a leg”.

 

-6:57 PM, Shorty’s-

 

“Bye Gus” Waverly waved to her Aunt with a smile before she pushed through the saloon doors and out into the warm evening air. Spring was Waverly’s favorite season because apart from all the beautiful blooming flowers the nights were warm and welcoming instead of cold and frigid. She didn’t even need to put anything on over her classic Shorty’s cropped baseball t. She had just opened the door to her car and flung her purse onto the passenger seat when her phone started buzzing.

“Hey Wynonna” she answered with a swipe of her thumb. “What’s going on?...............No Wynonna, it’s Nicole’s birthday and I need to have everything ready before she gets home…………..I have plans!.......................................I’m going to make her dinner, thank you, and even if I have those types of plans that’s none of your business!............................FINE! I’ll be there soon, bye” Waverly hung up her phone gruffly, tossing it roughly back into her purse before turning the key in the ignition.

‘Absolutely ridiculous’ she thought to herself, gravel crunching underneath her tires as she pulled away from the curb and took off down the road.

\--

Nicole’s phone buzzed from it’s place in the cupholder of her police cruiser and she grabbed it quickly, swiping open to a message from Wynonna containing only the thumbs up emoji. She started to type but stopped when another message came through.

W: “Mission complete. Any minute now” followed by another.

W: “Good luck dude”

Nicole typed out and sent a response. 

N: “Thank you! I owe you one”. 

She figured she’d buy Wynonna a bottle of Jack or maybe a new holster for Peacemaker. Something badass instead of the ratty old leather one she currently sported. Nicole set her phone back in the cupholder and checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. She made sure she had nothing on her face and that her hair was held back perfectly. She wanted to look good, at least as good as she could in her work wear. She didn’t see the big deal about the Purgatory Police uniform but she knew Waverly found it sexy so she was going to use it to her advantage.

She was parked on the side of the road, a road Waverly had to take in order to get back to the Homestead. She didn’t bother trying to conceal herself since there was really nowhere to hide.

Right then Waverly whizzed by in her red jeep leaving clouds of dust in her wake. ‘There you are’ she thought to herself with a smirk, gunning the engine to life and flicking on her police siren. She followed her for a moment before Waverly reluctantly pulled over. 

‘Shit! Just what I need’ Waverly thought to herself. She was almost certain she hadn’t speeding so she really had no idea what she was being stopped for. ‘I’m already late because I have to deal with Wynonna and her problems and now I’m probably going to get a ticket. But everyone knows I’m with Nicole’ she tried to reason with herself. ‘Surely no one would give an Officer’s girl a ticket, would they? I don’t know’ she slumped down in her seat and waited to be approached. Her eyes landed on her side mirror when she heard the crunch of gravel and when she saw who was walking towards her she relaxed visibly, a smile forming on her lips. 

“Hey baby! Fancy running into you here” Waverly joked, throwing one arm nonchalantly over the wheel and grinning up at Nicole who had stopped next to her.

“License and registration please” Nicole ordered politely, ignoring Waverly’s use of her pet name for her and tipping her Stetson in her usual formal greeting as if Waverly was just another citizen.

“Wh--What?” Waverly’s brow furrowed in confusion, her posture stiffening slightly in uncertainty when Nicole didn’t respond the way she’d expected. She readjusted herself in her seat, suddenly feeling a hint of discomfort.

“I said license and registration please” Nicole repeated authoritatively placing her hands on her belt and straightening her back, maintaining eye contact with Waverly the entire time.

“You’re joking!” Waverly exclaimed in disbelief, eyes searching Nicole’s for any sign that she was kidding but found none. “.....you’re serious” she said almost to herself, realization dawning on her.

Waverly was clearly confused and the sight almost caused Nicole to break character but she had to keep her air of nonchalance and authority going, just a little bit longer. “Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked matter of factly, never breaking eye contact. 

“I’m your girlfriend” Waverly choked out, her face falling when she realized that Nicole wasn’t going to let her off the hook. It wasn’t even the ticket she was going to get that bothered her, she could easily pay it, but getting a ticket was embarrassing enough as it is but it hurt all the more simply because it was coming from Nicole.

“You were going 50 in a 40 zone” Nicole lied, shooting down the younger woman’s excuse. She wasn’t actually sure of this, it’s not like she’d been clocking Waverly as she’d driven by so she couldn’t prove anything but she knew it would make Waverly give up.

“Fine” the brunette said coldly. If this was the way it was going to be then she had no choice. She reached over to the passenger seat and yanked her purse into her lap, shuffling the contents around roughly before she found her wallet. She flicked it open and ripped her driver’s license out and thrust it at Nicole before slumping in her seat, arms folded stiffly across her chest. This whole thing was so stupid to her. Nicole had seen her ID before and she knew all the info on it, it’s not like she actually needed it to write the ticket if that’s what she was really going to do. She stared through the windshield, refusing to make eye contact with Nicole. At least there was a pretty sunset she could look at.

“And your registration?” Nicole’s voice broke into Waverly’s head, reminding her that she still hadn’t provided everything the young officer had asked for.

Waverly glared at Nicole before reaching over and reluctantly popping the glove box open, but what she saw made her breath catch in her throat and her heart stop beating altogether. Everything had been removed from the compartment except for the small velvet box which sat in the center. 

“What--” she choked out and when she turned back to look at her girlfriend for explanation all she could see was Nicole smiling at her.

“You--baby---how did---are you serious--” Waverly fumbled for words as she looked from Nicole to the ring in the glovebox and then back at Nicole.

“Come here?” Nicole asked politely, opening the car door and offering her hand to Waverly to help her out. Waverly did her best in her dazed state to comply with Nicole’s request. She accepted Nicole’s extended hand and let herself be helped out of the jeep and off to the front of the car so as to not be in the middle of the road. 

Nicole left her there momentarily as she went and retrieved the ring from the glovebox, praising Wynonna in her mind for pulling through for her as she rejoined Waverly at the front of the car.

It was only when Nicole sank to her knee that it finally registered in Waverly’s mind what was happening. “No! No you are not! Baby are you serious right now? Are you really doing this to me right now? Oh my God I’m going to stop rambling and let you talk” Waverly tried her best to compose herself.

Without saying a word Nicole took both of Waverly’s shaking hands in hers. She couldn’t believe it was finally time. Time to ask Waverly, her Waverly, the question that she’d been wanting to ask her for so long. Her mother had always told her “When you know, you know”, and Nicole was taken back to the time right after their first date when she’d just walked Waverly to her porch and kissed her goodnight, her mother’s words ringing in her ears. As soon as Waverly had closed the door to the Homestead Nicole had taken a big breath and actually said to herself ‘I’m going to marry that girl one day’. And she’d been right, just like she knew she would be.

“Hi” Nicole removed her Stetson and smiled tenderly up at Waverly, running her hands over the younger woman’s, stroking tender circles with her thumbs.

That was all it took, that one little word to cause Waverly to absolutely burst into tears at absolutely no surprise to Nicole. Leave it to her girlfriend to start crying before the proposal had even remotely started, but Nicole gave her the time that she needed to compose herself. She was certainly in no rush and she’d be more than fine if this moment lasted forever.

“Hey baby” Waverly sniffled once she’d gotten her crying under control a little bit, though there were still tears streaming from her eyes and leaving tracks on her cheeks when she looked back down at Nicole. 

“I just want to talk to you for a minute. Is that okay?” Nicole asked gently, reaching up and wiping Waverly’s tears off of her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

Waverly nodded silently, another tear rolling down her cheek slowly despite Nicole’s efforts to wipe them all away.

Nicole shifted around on her knee in order to settle herself. She’d thought about planning out what she was going to say but she’d been afraid that it would sound canned or memorized so she’d abandoned the idea, instead relying on herself in the moment to be able to speak candidly and from the heart. Though this would probably result in her proposal ending up a mess of garbled words she knew Waverly wouldn’t care. She wanted this to be perfect and if perfect meant that she had to wing it then that’s what she was going to do. 

The officer gave Waverly’s hands a squeeze and took a deep breath. “I hope it’s okay that I’m doing this. I know you can have your pick of anyone in the world that you want, you’re multitudes smarter than I am, and there’s no way that I deserve you but Waverly, sweetheart, I am so in love with you. The second I saw you behind the bar at Shorty’s completely soaked in beer” Waverly erupted into giggles amidst her crying, causing Nicole to start laughing along with her. “Baby I can’t explain how but I just knew that this was it.”

Waverly nodded in understanding, reaching a hand down and brushing Nicole’s cheek briefly before letting it fall and grabbing Nicole’s hand again, squeezing it tightly.

“You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met; you don’t let me get away with anything, but there’s no one I’d rather be with. And I know it hasn’t been easy” Nicole continued, referring to Waverly realizing her sexuality and coming out, not to mention dealing with revenants “ and I can’t sit here and tell you that it’ll get any easier. You deserve so much more than I could possibly ever give you and don’t try to deny it” she added when she saw Waverly open her mouth in protest. “but if you’ll have me, honey I promise I’ll give you everything that I possibly can, starting with myself”.

 

“So, with that being said” Nicole let go of Waverly’s hand as she picked up the velvet box, “I won’t keep you waiting any longer” she produced the ring and held it up to Waverly as she took a deep breath. “You are the absolute love of my entire life. Waverly Earp, baby, will you marry me?”

Waverly was beside herself. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She always just assumed she’d marry Champ and have his babies but the day Nicole walked into Shorty’s was the day that her life had changed forever. She never would she have thought that this gorgeous redheaded beauty would be kneeling before her, professing her love for her and asking her to be her wife. 

Nicole was right, it hadn’t been easy. Waverly had had to come out to her entire childhood town for a start, and that was the “easy” part. On top of trying to establish some semblance of a normal relationship, Waverly and Nicole had been side by side, fighting to help Wynonna beat the curse, the curse of her family, together. In the early days of their relationship part of Waverly had suspected Nicole was certifiably insane. Who finds out their girlfriend’s great-great-grandfather’s resurrected outlaws are wreaking havoc on town and not only sticks around but actually helps fight them? Not many was her guess. Waverly didn’t know what on Earth she had possibly done to deserve Nicole Haught who, she’d just realized, she’d left unanswered and still down on one knee, looking like she’d stopped breathing altogether.

“Yes!” she screamed, grabbing Nicole and pulling her to her feet before launching herself at the unsuspecting Office, throwing her arms around her neck and bringing her lips crashing down on Nicole’s in a bruising kiss. The redhead didn’t mind in the slightest, and when she reached down to cup Waverly’s ass in order to hold her more firmly to her the brunette responded by wrapping her legs around Nicole’s waist and locking them in place.

Waverly had one hand cradling the back of Nicole’s head and the other on the nape of her neck, pulling her as close as possible and deepening the kiss before pulling back and fixing her gaze to Nicole’s blown pupils. The odds had been against them from the start, yet here they were on the side of the road on a warm night in April with a breathtaking sunset acting as their backdrop, sharing a moment together that was purely and truly just for them. Waverly had never expected to find a love like this, and still it was better than she’d ever imagined.

“Yes my love” Waverly pulled Nicole in for another kiss, “Yes” she kissed her fiance again. “Yes”. Kiss. “Yes”. Kiss. “A million times yes”.

Nicole gave Waverly a small kiss on the nose before setting her down carefully. She took Waverly’s left hand in hers and slid the ring on slowly, not surprised that it already fit. She’d stealthily gotten Waverly to divulge her ring size to her years ago which she’d mentally filed away. 

“It’s beautiful honey” Waverly sniffled, unable to tear her gaze from her hand, her finger already getting acclimated to the physical symbol it was now going to sport for the rest of her life.  
“God I could kill Wynonna right now for ruining such a perfect moment. I’m so sorry baby but I have to get over to the house and help her fix the stupid ass plumbing”.

“The plumbing? That’s what she came up with?” Nicole asked incredulously, still holding Waverly close.

“Came up with?” Waverly looked confused. “ What do you mean? She called me and told me to get over to the Homestead ASAP because some pipe had burst and apparently I’m the only one on the planet who can fix it---What is so funny?!” the brunette screeched, getting frustrated from the fact that Nicole had burst into a fit of giggles and had taken to leaning against the jeep for support.

“The plumbing isn’t messed up baby” Nicole’s body shook as she tried to stifle her laughter, turning away from the jeep and standing in front of Waverly once more. “And even if it was it certainly isn't your job to fix it” she managed to spit out before she cracked and another fit of giggles overtook her, so much so that she actually snorted. 

“So Wynonna was in on this?!” Waverly wanted to make sure she got this right because if this had played out like she was starting to think it had, she was pretty sure she’d just gotten confirmation that Nicole Haught was actually the most romantic woman in the world.

“Yeah she was, I needed her help if I was to actually surprise you” Nicole confessed, cupping Waverly’s face in her hands. “You’re too damn smart for me Waverly Earp”.

“Baby that’s so sweet, I can’t believe you included her. I’m gonna kill her though, but still…” the brunette’s voice began to trail off.

“As an Officer of the law I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that” Nicole quipped before taking Waverly’s hand and leading her back to the jeep. “Come on, let’s go home?” Nicole referred to her place as their mutual home and Waverly had never expressed dislike at that. Even though she still technically leaved on the Homestead land she every bit considered Nicole’s apartment as her home.

“Aren’t you on the clock still?” Waverly questioned as Nicole opened the driver’s side door of her jeep for her and scooted her inside. She could’ve sworn Nicole said she got off at 8.

“Nope, I clocked out at 6 so that I could get this ready” Nicole corrected her with a smirk of satisfaction, closing the door after Waverly. 

“Another lie?” Waverly gasped, feigning shock as she turned the key in the ignition. Waverly’s face illuminated by the glow of the dashboard lights combined with the sultry tone in her voice when she spoke again made Nicole shiver slightly. “Baby you are in so much trouble”. 

\-- --

Waverly jumped on Nicole as soon as they entered the apartment, the taller woman’s back hitting the wall as she caught her lover. She kicked off her shoes and then removed Waverly’s, trying to take off her jacket whilst simultaneously holding onto Waverly as she stumbled blindly into the bedroom.

“Hold on wait” Waverly pulled back suddenly and shimmied out of Nicole’s arms until she was back down on her feet. “Wait here and don’t you move” she ordered as she left the bedroom and went into the living room. Nicole was a little confused as to what Waverly could be doing but she took the opportunity to light the candle atop the dresser. She didn’t have long to think about it because the brunette quickly returned with one of dining room chairs and plopped it down in the middle of the room. 

“Sit your ass down” Waverly commanded, placing her hands on her hips. Nicole felt like her heart was slamming against her ribcage it was beating so fast. She knew what was coming. Waverly Earp was the queen of giving lapdances and Nicole very much wanted one. She sat down quickly and moved to grab Waverly but the brunette avoided her reach.

Hey!” Waverly berated the redhead sternly before claiming her place in Nicole’s lap, wrapping her arms around her fiance’s neck. “Come on now you know the rules, we’ve done this enough times” Waverly winked and teased Nicole’s bottom lip with her teeth before whispering “you can look but you can’t touch”. 

This was Nicole’s challenge; to keep her hands to herself while her soon to be wife would strip and dance in her lap and inevitably grind down on her throughout the duration of the process. She knew she would break eventually, it wasn’t a matter of if but a matter of when. She’d never been able to last until Waverly was completely naked against her but she always tried to hold out for as long as she could. She contemplated sitting on her hands but decided not to, instead opting to grip her wrists firmly behind the chair.

She took a deep breath as Waverly began to unbutton her tank top agonizingly slow, eyeing Nicole the whole time. Nicole leaned in for a kiss but was pushed back roughly against her chair. Even though she knew this was all a game the rejection stung a little, and she made sad puppy dog eyes at Waverly in the hopes of getting what she wanted.

“No. Don’t you dare give me the face” Waverly commanded sternly, tracing Nicole's cheeks, her resolve already beginning to crumble. She knew she’d have to resist the overwhelming temptation to just throw Nicole in bed already and fuck her hard into the mattress. No, she had to be composed and in control. 

In one swift motion she pulled her top off all the way and leaned forward so her bra-clad breasts were inches from Nicole’s face. Nicole tried to move her face forward but the brunette pulled back teasingly, giving Nicole a devilish smile. She knew how much it frustrated her when she did that. 

Her hands fell from around Nicole’s neck and made their way down the deputy’s arms, sliding over the thick fabric of her shirt. Then without warning she dropped down and rolled her pelvis into the redheads roughly.

“Fuck Waverly” Nicole whimpered as the brunette continued grinding her hips into Nicole’s lap the whole time she was unbuttoning her uniform shirt, button by button.

When she was finished she slid the shirt down Nicole’s long, slender arms and tossed it behind the chair, leaving the officer in the tank top she always wore underneath. Normally Nicole was very particular about how her uniform was handled but right now she really couldn’t care less about a bit of extra ironing tomorrow, not when she had Waverly nearly topless in her lap.

“Happy Birthday sweetheart” Waverly whispered, hands on either side of Nicole’s face as she pulled her in for a kiss, her tongue seeking entrance into Nicole’s mouth which was immediately granted. She blindly reached down between them and felt around for Nicole’s belt, unbuckling it and roughly pulling it free. 

Nicole’s back arched at the removal of her belt and she felt a shiver run down her spine when Waverly yanked her zipper down. She rocked herself forward again, instinctively causing Waverly’s hips to rise. The brunette moaned loudly at the unexpected but pleasurable contact before making herself settle with visible effort. Tonight was about Nicole, and she wouldn’t let herself feel pleasure until she’d given it to Nicole first.

“Babygirl I can't believe you proposed to me” Waverly whispered, moving Nicole’s hair aside and leaned her head down to suck on her pulse point, intent on leaving a mark there for her to find the next day. 

“You’re the only one I’d do it for” Nicole panted. Waverly slid one hand into the redhead’s pants and toyed with the Nicole’s boyshorts, smiling against Nicole's neck at how her lover was squirming impatiently beneath her. 

“You want more?” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear before taking her earlobe in between her teeth and sucking.

“Mmhmm.” Nicole mumbled through clenched teeth, her hands in a vice grip on each other behind the chair in an effort to restrain herself but her body was betraying her.

Waverly tried to stifle a grin, amused as she watched Nicole unravel in sexual frustration. She scooted back on Nicole’s lap a bit to give her hand enough room to slide completely underneath the thin fabric agonizingly slowly.

Nicole breathed out heavily and captured Waverly’s mouth in a rough kiss. Waverly kissed back eagerly for a few moments before sliding her hand past the waistband and cupping Nicole’s sex, grinning at the way Nicole’s back arched violently when her thumb grazed her clit.

“Everything alright Officer?” Waverly giggled smugly.

“Mhm” Nicole hummed as evenly as she could. Even after all these years she could still make Nicole’s body react to her touch just the way she wanted it to. Waverly knew her girlfriend’s body better than even her own, and she knew exactly how to play her until she was a panting, boneless heap.

Nicole’s knuckles turned white from the vice grip she had on the chair as Waverly played with her slick folds, stroking and exploring everywhere and nowhere in particular before sliding a finger deep into Nicole’s entrance and withdrawing it, eliciting a sharp “fuck” from the older woman. 

Waverly really didn’t have the patience to tease Nicole too much. Right now she just wanted to please her and to do it as soon as possible so she quickly spread Nicole’s legs and sank to her knees between them. Nicole could swear her heart stopped beating as Waverly grabbed her work slacks and tugged them off her hips, down past her knees, ankles, and completely off.

Once Waverly had removed the slacks she ran her hands up Nicole's bare legs, smiling when she noticed the trail of goosebumps she was leaving in her wake, but her heart nearly burst when she reached Nicole's waist and saw the dark stain that had pooled in Nicole’s boyshorts.

She didn't take her eyes off of it, letting Nicole know that she was looking at her arousal and that she couldn’t hide it from her. “Are you gonna let me take care of this for you my girl?” she met Nicole’s gaze as she gripped her hips and tongued her clit through the fabric. 

“Waverly please” Nicole nodded, thrusting her hips forward, imagining how good it would feel to have Waverlys hot mouth on her slick sex. Using her arms she lifted up off the chair just long enough for Waverly to pull her underwear off. Nicole had certainly felt desired before by previous girlfriends but she'd never felt more beautiful than when the moment Waverly locked eyes on her down there, licking her lips in anticipation.

Waverly adjusted her stance and pulled Nicole down the chair a little bit to give herself easier access. The first thing she took in was the heady, intoxicating smell of Nicole spread out for her.   
She let herself breathe in deeply before leaning in and pressing her tongue flat against Nicole.

Nicole almost screams at the unexpected contact but stifles herself by biting her lip. Normally Waverly would tease her and take her time with her but she sure as hell isn’t going to complain, not when Waverly is licking and sucking on her like she’s desperate to get her off.

Nicole inhales deeply as she tries to contain herself, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She loved all kinds of sex but by far her favorite way to release was from Waverly’s face between her legs. In fact, just recalling the memory of Waverly going down on her for the first time made her stomach flutter and her core clench. It didn't matter how many times they'd done this, Waverly knew just what to do to unravel her. Nicole looked down so she could admire her girlfriend’s assault, watching as Waverly pushed into her entrance and back out, lapping up her taste.

Fuck that feels so good baby” Nicole groaned as she continued to roll into Waverly's mouth. Nicole called Waverly every variation of “baby” that there was, even going so far as to call her girlfriend “dude” sometimes, which Waverly thought was very endearing.

“I'm going to marry the shit out of you” Nicole panted as she admired the view of Waverly’s head buried between her legs, licking and sucking on her like her life depended on it.

“You promise?” Waverly pulled back momentarily so she could speak and her eyes flitted up to meet Nicole’s before turning her attention from Nicole’s folds to her clit, taking it between her lips and sucking on it, causing Nicole to fall back and her hips to jut forward.

“I promise I promise! Oh God -- don’t stop baby please--” she begged desperately, and before she could stop to think she’d threaded her hands through Waverly’s hair and was gripping her hard, holding her there against her. “Baby please don’t stop” she repeated even though Waverly had given her absolutely no indication that she was about to stop anytime soon.

Her moans filled Waverly with desire and the burning need to give Nicole the pleasure she was desperately begging for and she could feel her own arousal building rapidly as she tongued and sucked on Nicole, working the body that she’d learned on. She looked up as her mouth worked and took in the sight of Nicole, eyebrows scrunched together and her gaze hazy in pleasure, and was taken back to their first night together when she’d seen that look in Nicole’s face for the first time and the pride she’d felt for causing it.

"Waverly honey you’re gonna make me come” Nicole groaned, her hips seeking Waverly’s mouth over and over again as she desperately tried to hold off her release but failing miserably. She could hear the lewd sounds of Waverly sucking on her but she was too gone to care or be embarrassed.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna come --- baby” she warns before her breathing hitches and her legs form a vice grip around Waverly's head, holding her as close as physically possible, the brunette’s name tumbling from her lips over and over again as she releases into her mouth.

Nicole’s orgasm lasts much longer than any man’s, at least in Waverly’s experience, and she does her best to help her ride the wave before working her down gently until the grip around her head has subsided and Nicole has slumped down in her chair breathing heavily.

Nicole slowly comes back to reality and she doesn’t have to look at Waverly to know that she’s feeling more than satisfied with herself but Nicole doesn’t mind; she already knows exactly how she’s going to repay her.

“Get on the bed” Nicole ordered, taking no time to recover from her orgasm as she got up from the chair and crossed the room. After rummaging around in the bedside table for a moment she found exactly what she was looking for. Waverly just watched her momentarily in confusion until she realized what Nicole was doing. Without wasting any time Nicole had pulled the strap-on through the harness and tightened it quickly. Waverly actually felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight of Nicole tightening the harness. Nicole hadn’t used the strap on on her in a while and she braced herself for what she knew was coming. 

“Come here” Nicole ordered and before Waverly had a chance to comply Nicole had walked over to where she stood by the chair and scooped her up, depositing her on the bed and eliciting a giggle from Waverly.

“Now it's my turn to take care of you little lady” Nicole said with a wink and climbed on top of her lover. She propped herself up over Waverly with her left hand while her dominant hand snaked down between them and grabbed the rubber shaft, teasing the head over Waverly’s clit; rubbing back and forth over her but not entering her. 

“Please” Waverly panted, throwing her arms around Nicole’s neck but Nicole didn’t take the bait. Waverly had already brought her pleasure multiple times today, and she’d be damned if she didn’t work her up and make her orgasm last nice and long. “Please what?” the redhead prompted, leaning forward and taking one of Waverly’s earlobes between her teeth and pulling.

“You know very well what” Waverly hissed through gritted teeth, digging her nails into Nicole's back and jutting her hips forward.

“Tell me what you want sweetheart” Nicole whispered into her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her temple.“I want to hear you say it”.

“I want you inside baby please!” Waverly begged again. The heat between her thighs had grown considerably; just tasting Nicole and hearing her moan while she was going down on her had served to work her up quite a bit, and she groaned out, frustrated at the tension and carnal behavior it would take to get rid of it.

“Just relax sweetheart, I’ve got you” Nicole soothed, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to Waverly’s lips.

Waverly groaned embarrassingly loudly as Nicole pressed the first inch into her, taking care not to push in too quickly and hurt her. Her grip tightened on Nicole’s back, exhaling deeply once she’d taken it all in and their hips were flush together.  
"You good honey?" Nicole managed to string together a coherent sentence despite being mesmerized by the sight of the toy buried into her girlfriend as far as it could go. She didn’t dare move, giving Waverly a few moments to adjust to the width inside of her.  
When Waverly gives her the okay Nicole slides her hand up Waverly’s arm, removing it from her back and linking their fingers together next to Waverly’s head. She loved that Waverly let her hold her hand during sex because while the sex in itself was intimate, holding Waverly’s hand made her feel that much closer to her.  
Nicole established a slow pace, thrusting in hard and pulling out slowly, meeting each roll of Waverly’s hips. Waverly’s honey brown hair splayed out beneath her, face screwed up in pleasure as she takes Nicole to the hilt with every thrust has Nicole’s heart brimming with love for the woman beneath her. “God you’re so fucking beautiful” she whispered to her lover writhing beneath her. 

Waverly abandoned words in favor of moans and clawed mercilessly at Nicole’s back, needing something to hold on to. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced at Nicole above her, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the expression on Nicole’s face; eyebrows knit together, forehead scrunched in concentration, mouth slightly slack-jawed while she thrusted. It was quite possibly the most precious thing Waverly had ever seen, seeing Nicole completely and utterly focused on pleasing her when Waverly knew there was a part of the strap on that was grazing Nicole’s most sensitive spot with every thrust.

“God I love the faces you make during sex” Waverly whispered to the woman above her, using all the strength she had in that moment to curl up slightly and press a kiss to Nicole’s slightly damp forehead.

“What faces?” Nicole panted as she pulled out and pushed back in sharply, eliciting a loud and indecent groan from Waverly. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about” she winked. Waverly stared mesmerized into the big brown eyes above her, keeping eye contact for as long as she could until her eyelids slammed shut in pleasure. 

“Sweetheart” Waverly croaked, her hands resuming their death grip on Nicole’s back as Nicole rocked into her with more force. “Mm-what’s up honey?” Nicole grunted back in reply, trying to not get caught up in the sensation of her still swollen clit rubbing back and forth against the base of the strap on every time she pushed forward. “Yknow I still---I still think about you when I-- when I touch myself--Only you” Waverly managed to choke out despite her heavy panting and erratic breathing.

When she’d registered what Waverly had said Nicole’s pace faltered for a moment but she quickly resumed it, not wanting to lose sight of her goal. Had Waverly really just admitted to thinking about her while masturbating? She knew Waverly masturbated, everyone did it, and they’d even talked about things like this briefly before but she’d always assumed that Waverly went online to get her fix. She had no idea Waverly actually thought about her while doing it. The entire image of Waverly pleasuring herself while conjuring up images of her in her mind triggered something in Nicole and without even thinking about it she found one arm had snaked it’s way up Waverly’s torso and was gripping her neck slightly. 

“Yeah? And what exactly do you think about?” Nicole prompted her, hand applying the slightest bit of pressure around her neck, quickening her pace from a cantor to a gallop, thrusting faster and harder into her girl, starting to bounce her lightly on the bed. Waverly’s nails were digging into her back and it took all of Nicole’s will to keep pumping forward when all she wanted to do was pull out and lick and suck on the swollen clit that she so desperately wanted in her mouth. 

“How fu--fucking good you make me feel” Waverly panted, swallowing thickly against the hand around her throat, pressing up into Nicole with renewed vigor, wanting to keep talking to Nicole and let her know how good she made her feel. “Even---Even before we started dating--- oh fuck baby I would---I would think of you to help push myself over the edge” Waverly confessed, thinking back to all the nights she spent in her room, sprawled on her bed in the darkness with her hand down her underwear, touching herself to thoughts of a certain red-headed officer with the cutest dimples and most mesmerizing eyes she’d ever seen in her entire life.

Nicole let gravity pull her body downward and her body fell atop Waverly’s, her left arm bearing the entirety of her weight, her hips canting into the brunette’s at a brutal, feverish pace. She noticed some stray hairs that had begun to stick to the sheen of sweat that had accumulated on Waverly’s brow and she reached out with her free hand to tuck them behind the younger girl’s ear, Waverly begging her to fuck her harder, faster.

Waverly greatly enjoyed the feeling of Nicole on top of her. The redhead was a solid weight that electrified and aroused her rather than crushed her, and she wasn’t going to feel bad for being a bottom. “Fuck!--Baby you feel so good” Waverly moaned loudly, trying her best to form coherent phrases while Nicole was fucking her senseless.  
Nicole’s thighs slapped against her, her abs clenching as she pushed in and pulled out repeatedly, her hair having fallen out of her once perfect braid and now hung loosely across her shoulders.   
Waverly allowed her free hand to slide down Nicole’s back over the muscles that were straining with every quit rut of the officer’s hips, and let it settle on the redhead’s ass, pulling her closer and effectively pushing herself deeper. She’d made it known to Nicole from the start of their relationship that she was an ass girl, taking every chance she could to cup the redhead’s behind, even going so far as to do it in public sometimes. She often teased Nicole by doing it in the office right when Nedley would turn his back, usually eliciting a glare and a swat from the officer.

“Baby I’m so fucking close” Waverly practically sobbed, wrapping her legs around Nicole’s waist as she continued to claw at her back. “Baby I’m gonna come”.

Nicole’s left hand cradled the back of Waverly’s head, holding her closely against the never ending pumps in and out of her.

“OhmyGod I'm gonna come, ‘Cole--- baby, can I come?” Waverly pleaded, nails digging into Nicole’s back as she looked into Nicole’s eyes for permission. She knew she didn’t need it of course but this was Nicole’s day and she wanted to give her as much control over her own pleasure as she could.

“Yeah baby go ahead I’ve got you” Nicole assured her, cheeks flushing crimson from the rush of power she felt from Waverly asking for her permission to orgasm. As soon as she gave the okay Waverly’s walls clamped down tightly and even though Nicole couldn’t feel it that didn’t mean she didn’t get to share this moment with her. 

She gripped Nicole’s ass harder, holding her as close as physically possible and with the next pump her back arched violently and her body went rigid, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

"Look at me honey look at me!--Baby stay with me please" Nicole begged when Waverly’s eyes rolled back and she saw her start to drift away. Waverly was brought back to reality but the gentle touch of Nicole’s palm against face, cupping her cheek and holding her close as she fucked her through her orgasm. She felt a rush of wetness around where she and Nicole were joined and she bucked her hips in a last attempt to prolong her pleasure. 

Nicole was panting with the exertion of her final pumps into her girl before before Waverly’s muscles gave out and she collapsed on her back on the bed, pulling Nicole down with her and curling her fingers into her hair.

For a moment the only thing that could be heard throughout their bedroom was the shared sound of their labored breathing that is until Waverly broke the silence. 

“WHOO! I just had sex with my FIANCE. Holy shit!” Waverly screamed, startling Nicole so much that she pulled out but lost her balance and fell of the bed, landing on her ass on the floor.

“Oh my God love are you alright?” Waverly couldn’t help but giggle at the deer in the headlights look on Nicole’s face, leaning off the bed to help pull her back up.

“Yeah you just scared the shit out of me is all” Nicole laughed a little, unfastening the straps around her hips and depositing the harness on the floor before climbing into back into bed. Waverly pulled her close and rolled over on her side so she could rest her head on Nicole’s bare chest.

“I can’t believe you did all this” Waverly said quietly, almost to herself, while she traced patterns on Nicole’s stomach with her fingertips.“I can’t believe you proposed to me”.

“You’re the only one I’d do it for” Nicole said as she tucked a loose strand of chestnut hair behind Waverly’s ear. The brunette looked up and captured Nicole’s lips with her own, pressing them together a few quick times.

“You know we’re going to have the best marriage ever right?” she asked Nicole, snuggling her face into the crook of the Officer’s neck.

“Yeah?” Nicole questioned. Of course she had no doubts about her future with Waverly but right now she couldn’t think of anything better than hearing her tell her how great their future together was going to be.

“Yeah we are” Waverly said matter of factly. “We are because I’m marrying the absolute love of my entire life which, no offense, when we met I had no idea it was going to be you but I’m so glad that it was”.

“Hmm” Nicole hummed satisfactorily. “Can I tell you something? I already have the perfect wedding present for you” Nicole proclaimed proudly, not even waiting for Waverly to respond.

“Ohh you do? What is it?” Waverly craned her neck up to look at her, wide-eyed and eager, much like a child on Christmas morning.

“I’ll let you plan the entire wedding” Nicole whispered and watched as Waverly erupted in delight, climbing on top of her and kissing her feverishly.

"You’re already such a good wife baby. I love you," Waverly mumbled, curling around the redhead, positioning herself comfortably since she fully anticipated taking a nap on her for the next few hours. Nicole didn’t fight it, instead welcoming the contact and adjusting herself so that she could accommodate her fiance’s weight. She pulled the blankets up over them and with a kiss to Waverly’s forehead she allowed herself the luxury of her senses, embracing Waverly on top of her and how they seemed to fit together perfectly. 

Right when Nicole was drifting off she heard Waverly mumble one more thing to her. “Can I tell you something baby? Watching you come is the best”.


End file.
